Once upon a time
by Zazolys
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple JamesxLily. Il était une fois deux Gryffondor aussi têtus l’un que l’autre. Mais ils ne sont pas si différents que ça ! [2ème OS : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre]
1. Chapter 1

**Recueil d'OS James/Lily**

* * *

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Romance/Humour/Général

**Rating :** Tout Public

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JkRowling

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

J'ai encore changé ! lol J'ai remis mon OS « Cette fois je l'aurais » en simple OS et je fais mon recueil d'OS ici ! Principalement pour cause de rating.

Ceux-ci ne seront que de K à T. J'ai eu quelques idées d'autres OS que je développe au fur et à mesure.

* * *

**OS n°1 : Une lettre pour te dire**

* * *

¤ **Point de vue de James** ¤

J'étais là, assis comme un abruti dans la salle commune. Allez ! Devinez ce que je suis en train de faire !

Je fais mes devoirs ! Et oui, James Potter fait ses devoirs. Ca vous la coupe hein ?

Enfin, j'essaye de faire mes devoirs. Après une heure, j'ai enfin fini celui de métamorphose. Devoir que je fais en 15 minutes top chrono en temps normal.

Là, j'attaque mon devoir de potion et c'est mal barré.

Oh ne vous y trompez pas, je connais mon sujet. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

J'ai tout un tas de choses en tête et personne pour m'écouter. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à force de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses.

Je regarde mon parchemin vierge et me dit que je devrais peut-être écrire une lettre. Encore une.

Depuis que Remus m'a donné l'idée de faire ça, je n'arrête pas. C'est devenu une habitude. J'écris ce que je pense… Je _lui_ écris. A _elle_, mon ange à moi ! Enfin elle ne sait pas qu'elle est mon ange. Pour elle, je suis un démon.

Bon je n'arriverais pas à bosser tranquillement sur mon devoir tant que je ne me serais pas libéré de toutes mes pensées. Je prends ma plume et commence à écrire.

_« Ma chère, ma douce Lily…_

_J'étais tranquillement en train de faire mes devoirs dans la salle commune. Etrange non ? Enfin bref ! Alors que j'allais commencer ce foutu essai sur la potion de vérité, je me suis mis à penser à toi !_

_Pourquoi ? J'en sais foutrement rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi !_

_Du matin au soir je pense à toi. Et tu sais quoi ? Même la nuit je rêve de toi ! Enfin ça je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas, tu risquerais de me prendre pour un obsédé._

_Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas mais moi si ! Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête._

_Toute la journée, je me creuse les méninges (oui ça m'arrive) pour trouver la bonne façon de te dire combien je t'aime. Et à chaque fois je rate complètement._

_Je m'y prends très mal, je le sais. Mais c'est à cause de toi ! Tu es tellement belle qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je perds tous mes moyens._

_Je t'assure qu'en temps normal je ne suis pas si stupide que ça ! Je peux participer à des conversations de haut niveau … sauf quand tu es là._

_Dès que tu es près de moi, même si c'est pour ton plus grand malheur, je suis comme déconnecté du monde réel._

_Et là, je me rends compte que je raconte encore des stupidités. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es juste en face de moi ! Tu viens d'arriver et comme d'habitude j'ai arrêté de réfléchir._

_Tu es assise à une des tables de la salle commune avec ta meilleure amie. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Tant mieux ! Au moins je peux te contempler sans risquer de me faire frapper._

_Je te regarde et je vois un ange. Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime en toi ? En premier ce sont tes yeux ! Ils sont si … envoûtants ! Ils pétillent sans arrêt ! Que ce soit de colère (à cause de moi) ou de joie (pour tout le monde sauf moi) !_

_Après il y a tes cheveux. Cette magnifique chevelure flamboyante (que, soit dit en passant, tu devrais relâcher de temps en temps). Je t'ai vu une seule fois les cheveux lâchés et ce jour là, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur avait cessé de battre._

_Et puis tes lèvres. Je les imagine douces et tendres. Enfin, ça c'est dans mes rêves._

_Bien sur je ne vais pas te mentir, ton corps me plaît aussi. Tes belles formes m'obsèdent. Plusieurs fois je suis resté bloqué sur tes hanches et ta chute de rein. Je ne dirai rien d'autre pour ne pas t'offenser._

_Je te regarde encore et je te vois sourire. J'aimerais que ce soit moi qui te fasse rire. J'aimerais te rendre heureuse._

_Alors, si je t'écris c'est aussi pour te demander ton avis. Toi qui es la meilleure de l'école, la plus intelligente, la plus belle, dis-moi comment faire ?_

_Alors dis-moi comment faire pour que j'y arrive ?_

_Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferais ! Je serais prêt à tout pour toi ma fleur de Lys._

_Ok, il faut que j'arrête de te donner des surnoms. Mais c'est plus fort que moi !_

_Bien, finalement c'est très pratique de faire ça ! Ecrire sur ce bout de parchemin ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire en face. C'est très libérateur. Faut que je pense à remercier Remus !_

_Enfin bref… où j'en étais ? Ah oui !_

_Quand tu passes près de moi, je m'enivre de ton parfum, et mon cœur fait des bonds. C'est assez spécial comme sensation. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrête et d'autres, il bat à trois cent à l'heure._

_Comme ce jour. Un jour béni des dieux, tu m'as souri. McGo m'avait donné quelque chose pour toi et quand je te l'ai donné… Merlin ce jour là j'aurais pu mourir que je m'en fichais… Tu m'as souri ! _

_Toi, Lily Evans, Gryffondor au caractère déterminé et qui clame haut et fort que je suis un abruti fini, tu m'as souri._

_J'ai dû faire une tête bizarre après ça, car Sirius, Remus et Peter n'ont pas cessés de se moquer de moi. Pendant des jours et des jours, ils me taquinaient sur ma tête d'abruti._

_Mais je m'en fichais car tu m'avais souris. Un beau, un magnifique sourire._

_Mais ça n'a pas duré. Encore une fois j'ai tout foiré. A cause de ma foutue fierté. J'ai joué le gars sur de soi, qui croit que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds._

_Me croiras-tu si je te dis qu'au fond c'est tout le contraire ? Ok ya quelques filles qui se disent folles de moi mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi !_

_Et je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! Je ne suis pas assez beau, pas assez intelligent, gentil et drôle pour une fille telle que toi !_

_Tu es tellement parfaite que ça rendrait jaloux n'importe qui. Tu as les meilleures notes, tu es la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus tout quoi !_

_Drôle je ne peux pas dire, car tu n'as jamais rigolé avec moi. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu le sois également._

_Enfin voila, au moins je suis réaliste. Je sais que jamais je ne réussirais à me faire aimer de toi._

_Bon je vais m'arrêter là sinon je vais encore raconter n'importe quoi._

_J'ai fais comme si j'écrivais cette lettre dans l'intention de te la donner mais je ne le ferais jamais._

_Donc, je prie pour que tu ne tombes jamais sur ce parchemin car sinon tu risquerais de me détester encore plus._

_Je vais soigneusement la cacher et aller faire un tour. Je pense que je vais aller voler un peu, histoire de me changer les idées._

_Je resterais bien là, à te regarder, mais je sens qu'à un moment tu vas me voir et croire que je joue au voyeur._

_Bon d'accord c'est peut être un peu le cas mais j'étais là avant toi !_

_Enfin je m'arrête là car je m'enfonce de plus en plus._

_Je termine sur ces mots simples que tu ne veux pas croire : Je t'aime._

_A toi pour toujours._

_James Potter. »_

Voila ! C'est fini ! J'ai enfin fini cette lettre. Remus avait vraiment raison. Merlin que ça fait du bien d'écrire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur.

Depuis qu'il m'a donné cette idée, j'ai écrit exactement quinze lettres et six poèmes. Ils sont tous cachés sous mon matelas, bien à l'abri.

Manquerait plus que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Le pire ce serait que Lily tombe dessus. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle me ferait en lisant ça !

Car, bien que j'ai été particulièrement correct dans cette lettre là, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Il y a une lettre ou j'ai écris un des rêves récurrents que je fais avec elle.

Elle deviendrait toute rouge, m'insulterait de tous les noms (en passant par obsédé, détraqué, etc.) et bien sur elle me giflerait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Il faut que je sorte. Je vais faire ce que j'ai dit que je ferais. Je vais aller voler.

C'est le seul moyen. Voler, c'est la seule chose qui me permet d'aller mieux. Je me sens libre dans les airs.

Je me lève, tu me remarques. Je te vois froncer les sourcils en me regardant. Je fais mon possible pour t'ignorer et je monte directement dans mon dortoir.

Je mets vite ma lettre sous mon matelas avec les autres sans remarquer que dans ma précipitation j'ai fait tomber un de mes poèmes. Je prend mon balai et redescends.

Cette fois ci, c'est toi qui m'ignores. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas m'appesantir sur cette douleur au fond de moi et sors de la salle commune.

Je me dépêche dans les couloirs et me dirige vers le terrain de quidditch.

Une fois que j'y suis, je prends mon balai et m'envole.

Ca y est ! Je la sens ! Cette sensation grisante. Je me sens libre de tout ! Libre de mes choix, de mes idées, de mes sentiments.

Je suis dans mon monde. Celui ou tous les rêves sont réalisables.

Je monte haut, toujours plus haut puis je m'arrête. Je regarde en bas. Poudlard paraît si petit vu d'ici. Il y a quelques élèves dans le parc, on dirait des fourmis tellement ils sont minuscules.

D'ici, tout me parait insignifiant. Mes problèmes de cœur paraissent sans intérêt, mon avenir incertain aussi. Tout est aux oubliettes. Rien ne compte mis à part voler.

oOo

¤ **_Point de vue général_** ¤

Sirius entra dans la salle commune. Il laissa son regard courir sur tous les élèves présents quand il vit Remus monter vers le dortoir.

- Hey Rem' attends moi ! fit-il.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et lui sourit.

- Comment s'est passée ta retenue avec Rusard ? s'enquit Remus, une fois que Sirius l'eut rejoint.

- Chiante ! Il m'a fait récurer les toilettes, se plaignit Sirius.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre des bombabouses dans son bureau !

- Eh oh vous étiez là aussi !

- Mais toi tu t'es fait prendre !

- Si Peter n'avait pas trébuché je ne serais pas tombé hors de la cape ! Et donc je ne me serais pas fait prendre !

Remus éclata de rire au souvenir de la si mémorable chute de son meilleur ami. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir.

- Où est James ? s'enquit Sirius en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- J'en sais rien ! Quand je suis parti à la bibliothèque, il était à une table dans la salle commune. Quand je suis revenu il n'était plus là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait assis tout seul à une table ?

- Il faisait ses devoirs. Il écrivait une lettre aussi !

- Encore ? Mais ça devient maladif ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire de faire ça !

- C'était pour l'aider ! protesta Remus. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen pour dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur !

- On est là pour ça !

- Il a sa fierté tout comme toi ! Ce n'est pas facile pour lui !

- Je le sais bien ! Si seulement il était tombé amoureux d'une fille moins compliquée.

- Il n'a pas fait exprès !

- J'imagine oui ! Qui voudrait tomber amoureux _volontairement_ d'elle ?

Il reçut un oreiller en plein visage.

- Ne soit pas méchant Padfoot ! Lily est une fille géniale !

- Bien sur ! Elle met mon meilleur ami en état dépressif pratiquement tous les jours mais à part ça, elle est sensass' ! ironisa le dit Padfoot en lui relançant l'oreiller.

- Arrête ça Sirius ! Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que Lily non plus ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec lui !

- Ya une différence entre « ne pas savoir si prendre » et « Je te hais Potter ! » agrémenté d'une gifle.

Remus pouffa.

- Ecoute je suis sur qu'on peut essayer d'arranger ça ! Moi non plus je ne supporte plus de voir James dans cet état mais en premier lieu il faut qu'on parle à Lily.

- Vaut mieux que t'y aille tout seul !

- Trouillard !

- Sincèrement tu crois qu'elle va se confier devant moi ? Elle me déteste aussi ! T'es le seul qu'elle apprécie entre nous quatre !

- A qui la faute ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de jouer des farces ! C'est normal qu'elle vous prenne pour des gamins !

- Elle a pas d'humour voilà tout ! Tu es sérieux toi aussi et pourtant tu participes à nos blagues !

- C'est différent et tu le sais !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux. Puis, il remarqua un bout de papier qui dépassait du matelas de James.

- Je vais prendre ma douche ! annonça Remus.

- Ok ! fit Sirius, distraitement.

Une fois que Remus fut dans la salle de bain, Sirius s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami et prit le parchemin.

A peine eut-il lut les premières lignes, il sut ce que c'était. Les lettres de James pour Lily. Sirius savait qu'il ne devait pas lire. James serait furieux. Mais la curiosité l'emporta.

Il la lut attentivement. Quand ce fut fait, il était choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru que James ressentait tout ça !

Bien sur, il savait qu'il était amoureux mais pas à ce point là !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. En parler à Remus ou pas ? Il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler mais de l'autre côté, ça les aiderait pour essayer de les rapprocher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte des minutes qui défilaient. Il sortit de ses songes que quand Remus s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'enquit celui-ci.

Sirius releva la tête vers lui.

- Euh… Je… C'est… bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est une des lettres de James ? Sirius ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je sais, ça ne se fait pas ! Mais tu me connais je suis trop curieux !

- S'il l'apprend, t'es un homme mort !

- Je pense que tu devrais lire !

- Hors de question ! Je tiens à ma vie !

- Remus c'est important ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! Il faut l'aider à la conquérir !

Celui-ci soupira et prit la lettre que lui tendait Sirius. Il la lut entièrement.

Quand ce fut fait, il le regarda avec un air abasourdi.

- Ben ça !

- Ouais…

Pendant quelques minutes, aucuns des deux ne parla. Puis Sirius se leva et s'accroupit devant le lit de James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Remus.

- Je cherche les autres. Si elles sont pareilles que ce poème, il faut les faire lire à Lily !

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? T'as envie de mourir ?

- Mais non ! Si elle réagit bien, James sera trop heureux pour nous en vouloir !

- Et si elle réagit mal ?

- Alors c'est qu'elle n'a pas de cœur ! Bordel Remus, tu as lu ! Ce poème est… déchirant ! James va mal ! Ah je les ai ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant un petit paquet de parchemins.

- Elle était sous son matelas ?

- Ouais…

Sirius lui tendit quelques parchemins tandis qu'il commençait à lire l'autre moitié.

Remus les prit et commença également à lire. Puis il s'arrêta. Il tira Sirius par la manche et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Si James arrive et nous voit les lire, il sera furieux ! Alors autant être discret ! Du moins tant qu'on aura pas décidé quoi faire !

- Ok ! Tiens écoute ça : _« Si je m'écoutais, je monterais à la tour d'Astronomie et me jetterai dans le vide comme tu me le demande depuis si longtemps. »_ Il est taré ou quoi ? Se jeter dans le vide ?

- Situation désespérée, action désespérée !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai été renié par ma famille alors j'aurais du me suicider moi aussi ? C'est du délire !

- James n'a pas dû réfléchir quand il a écrit ça !

- J'espère bien sinon ça va chier pour son matricule c'est moi qui te le dit ! fit Sirius d'une voix énervée.

Ils continuèrent de lire en silence.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? s'enquit Sirius en reposant les parchemins par terre.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si on les faisait lire à Lily ?

- Faudrait d'abord savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour lui !

- Alors on va la voir ! Je refuse qu'il continue à déprimer comme ça !

- Ok !

- Je vous attendrais devant la salle sur demande !

Remus sourit et le suivit. Ensemble, ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Sirius fit signe à Remus et sortit le premier.

Remus se dirigea droit sur Lily.

- Hum Lily ? appela-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Désolé de vous déranger toute les deux mais Lily j'aimerais te parler ! fit-il. C'est urgent, rajouta-t-il en voyant son air étonné.

Lily acquiesça et dit à Alice, sa meilleure amie, qu'elles se verront plus tard. Elle se leva et suivit Remus hors de la salle commune.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, perplexe.

Remus regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Ne sachant pas où était James, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui en parler ici. Il attendrait d'être avec Sirius bien à l'abri dans la salle sur demande.

- Pas ici ! Suis moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Lily acquiesça et suivit Remus, lui faisant confiance. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot durant leur marche.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle vit que Sirius était là. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils.

Sans un mot, Sirius passa trois fois devant le portrait et une porte apparut sur le mur. Il l'ouvrit et, galant, se déplaça pour laisser passer Lily.

Elle entra. Il y avait une table et trois chaises. Elle attendit que les garçons entrent à leur tour pour poser des questions.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-elle en perdant patience.

- Lily, si on est là, c'est pour te poser des questions. J'ai conscience que ça ne se fait pas mais c'est vraiment important ! Alors j'ai besoin que tu coopères.

- Mais Remus explique-moi je ne comprends rien ! Et pourquoi il est là lui ? fit Lily en jetant un regard à Sirius.

- Lui, il attend des réponses, répondit Sirius d'une voix sèche.

Lily sursauta au ton de sa voix. Remus lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Sirius croisa les bras, agacé.

- Lily assis toi s'il te plaît ! lui demanda Remus.

Elle le fit en soupirant.

- Si vous êtes venus plaider sa cause, c'est peine perdue ! dit-elle.

- Je vois ! J'ai ma réponse ! Ciao, fit Sirius avec un regard glacial.

- Sirius assis-toi par merlin !

- Remus tu vois bien qu'elle en a rien à f….

- Assis ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Sirius le fit immédiatement, arrachant un sourire amusé à Lily. C'était hallucinant de constater à quel point Remus Lupin pouvait obliger ses amis à faire quelque chose quand il y mettait le ton. Sirius en premier. Remus pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Sauf pour les blagues. Là, ils étaient trois contre lui, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Bon Lily, on arrête la comédie cinq minutes. Oublie la maladresse de James, oublie ces blagues foireuses et dis-moi ce que tu penses de lui !

- Remus… On a déjà eu cette conversation !

- Oui et déjà à ce moment là j'ai constaté que tes sentiments étaient confus ! Alors maintenant je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse claire !

- Pas devant lui ! Il va s'empresser d'aller lui raconter ! fit Lily en pointant Sirius du doigt.

- On est ici sans qu'il se sache ! On a comploté tout ça dans son dos ! S'il savait ce qu'on fait en ce moment même, il nous tuerait, s'énerva Sirius. Alors bon sang réponds à cette question !

- Sinon quoi ? le défia-t-elle.

- C'n'est pas possible d'être aussi chiante ! râla-t-il.

- Sirius tais-toi !

- Mais…

- Chut ! Lily… Je te jure qu'on ne lui répétera pas ! C'est promis !

- J'ai confiance en toi Remus ! Mais pas en lui ! S'il promet, j'accepte de vous parler sincèrement !

Sirius soupira d'un air franchement agacé.

- Je promets ! C'est bon on peut y aller ?

Lily baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? Ce que je ressens pour lui ?

- Exactement ! fit Remus.

- Ok ! Si je mets son caractère enfantin, son goût pour les mauvaises blagues et sa façon de m'adresser la parole, je dirais qu'il est mignon !

- Il est mignon ? C'est tout ? s'indigna Sirius.

- Tu voudras quoi ? Que je te dises que je le trouve beau ? Bien sur qu'il l'est ! Le problème c'est qu'il le sait et donc il en joue ! Forcément c'est moins plaisant tout à coup !

- C'est peut être parce que tu l'intimide qu'il est comme ça ? Il ne sait pas comment réagir avec toi !

- Potter timide ? railla Lily.

Sirius perdit patience. Il sortit les lettres de sa poche et les jeta sur la table.

- Tu ne nous crois pas ? Alors lis !

Lily jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Remus. Celui-ci sortit les autres lettres et, à son tour, les posa sur la table.

- Tu en as pour un moment alors ne te presse pas ! On a tout notre temps ! fit Remus d'un ton désinvolte.

- Faut pas pousser, grogna Sirius. On va quand même pas y passer la nuit !

Lily prit une lettre au hasard. Elle se mit donc à lire.

Au fil des secondes, des minutes, Lily tremblait de plus en plus. A la fin, après les quinze lettres et les six poèmes, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était réellement sincère dans ses sentiments.

Les deux garçons attendaient impatiemment qu'elle parle. Qu'elle dise ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Je quoi ?

Sirius se prit un coup de coude de la part de Remus.

- Ok je me tais ! grogna l'animagus.

- Merci ! Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je… C'est bizarre… Je ne pensais pas qu'il… qu'il…

- Qu'il t'aimait à ce point ? termina Remus.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? s'enquit Sirius d'une voix plus douce.

Lily rougit violemment.

- Je… Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour… mais… Je veux dire… c'est plus physique qu'autre chose… Une sorte de béguin vous voyez ?

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui fit un grand sourire. Remus sourit également et tous les deux se firent un regard entendu.

- Bien ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller le voir ! fit Remus.

- Quoi ? s'effara Lily. Et je lui dit quoi moi ?

- Que tu as bien réfléchi et que tu veux lui donner une chance de te montrer le vrai James ! Ca serait bien pour commencer non ?

- Mais et pour les lettres ?

- Vaut mieux ne rien lui dire ! Ca va le gêner plus qu'autre chose ! fit Sirius.

- Commencer une relation sur un mensonge ! T'en a d'autres des comme ça ? railla Remus.

- T'imagine sa tête si elle lui dit ?

- C'n'est pas toi qui avais dit qu'il serait tellement heureux qu'elle vienne le voir qu'il ne nous en voudra pas ?

- Tout le monde peut se tromper !

- Je vais lui dire, fit Lily, coupant leur joute verbale. Remus a raison. Mentir ce n'est pas terrible comme début de relation.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire.

- Quoi ? fit Lily, perplexe.

- Tu viens d'avouer que tu penses sérieusement à entamer quelque chose avec James ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

Lily rougit encore une fois. Elle posa son regard encore une fois sur les lettres puis elle se leva.

- Tu vas le voir ? s'enquit Remus.

Elle hocha la tête pour simple réponse, les joues rosies. Les garçons se levèrent à leur tour et sortirent derrière elle.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Lily s'arrêta subitement. Elle voulut faire marche arrière.

- J'y arriverais pas, se plaignit-elle.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça ! On t'accompagne au terrain de quidditch, fit Sirius.

Avec Remus, ils la soulevèrent chacun par un bras et la forcèrent à avancer.

- S'il vous plaît ! Pas ce soir ! Je n'aurais pas le courage !

- Mais si tu verras ! Tout va bien se passer, fit Remus, d'une voix rassurante.

Elle continua de les supplier pendant quelques minutes. Excédés par ses suppliques, ils la lâchèrent.

- Pourquoi subitement tu ne veux plus aller le voir ? s'enquit Remus.

- J'ai trop peur, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est trop dur, je n'y arriverais pas !

- Alors tu arrives à l'insulter, le gifler et tout ça, mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu bloques ? s'énerva Sirius.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent quelque chose tomber sur le sol. Ils se retournèrent et virent que James était là. L'air choqué, il venait de lâcher son balai par terre et fixait Lily les yeux écarquillés.

Lily pâlit subitement et baissa les yeux. Remus et Sirius décidèrent de partir. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement dans la direction opposée.

oOo

¤ **Point de vue de James** ¤

Après une demi-heure, je me décide à rentrer. Ca allait bientôt être l'heure du dîner et les gars allaient s'inquiéter.

Je descends à contrecoeur de mon balai et commence à prendre le chemin du château.

Pendant que je marche, je me mets à penser à Lily. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour qu'elle m'aime ! Rien qu'un peu !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai déjà tenté les compliments, les cadeaux, les belles phrases mais à chaque fois, ça ne marche pas.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

J'ai arrêté de me passer la main dans les cheveux, de jouer avec mon vif d'or, d'embêter Snivellus, et de la harceler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus ?

J'entre dans le château et monte les escaliers toujours en pensant à elle.

Je m'engage dans un couloir quand j'entends Remus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Puis j'entends sa voix. _Elle_ ! Lily est avec Remus.

Et là, j'eu un choc. Sirius est là également et ce qu'il viens de dire me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

_« Alors tu arrives à l'insulter, le gifler et tout ça, mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu bloques ? » _

Sous le choc, je lâche mon balai. Mon cerveau est déconnecté. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Cette phrase résonne en moi comme un disque rayé.

_« Lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui »_ A qui ? Si je réfléchis deux minutes, je me dis que ça doit être moi vu que je suis le seul qu'elle insulte et gifle.

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Lily ressentir quelque chose pour moi ? Non je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible !

Soudain, je me rends compte que Sirius et Remus sont partis. Je suis seul face à Lily.

Il faut que je dise quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

Je me suis pincé pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. J'ai même fermé les yeux… Mais je suis bien forcé d'admettre la réalité, elle est bien là.

Tête baissée, toute rouge. Je remarque même qu'elle se triture les mains. Elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Dis quelque chose bon sang !

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussi sec. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire sans passer pour un arriéré mental ?

- Dis quelque chose… me supplie-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Encore une fois je fus choqué. Lily me demande de lui parler ! De lui parler A ELLE !

J'allai parler, lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout mais là je vis quelque chose qui me glaça le sang.

Dans sa main, il y a tout un tas de parchemin. Un, venait de tomber par terre et je remarque tout de suite un petit dessin dessus. Un vif d'or avec les initiales, _ses_ initiales, dessus.

Elle a lu mes lettres ? Au nom de Merlin… ELLE A LU MES LETTRES !

Sans que je puisse me contrôler je deviens tout rouge. Elle relève la tête et suis mon regard. Elle comprend que j'ai vu mes lettres.

Je ne sais encore moins ce qu'il faut que je dise maintenant. Je suis bien tenté de lui demander comment elle a pu savoir pour les lettres mais…

- Je… Elles sont magnifiques, me dit-elle.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêné qu'en ce moment.

- James ?

Sur le coup je sursaute. Jamais elle ne m'a appelé par mon prénom.

Je relève la tête pour la regarder. Elle est aussi rouge que je devais l'être. On fait un beau duo tiens !

- Je… Qui ? ne pus-je que demander.

Elle se mords la lèvre, paraissant gênée. C'est là que je comprends. Sirius et Remus ! Les sales traîtres !

- Je… Je ne pensais que tu… enfin que tu sois vraiment sincère… bafouille-t-elle.

- Je le suis, dis-je, la voix enrouée subitement.

- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle avec un regard sincère. Et puis n'en veux pas trop à Remus et Sirius ! Sans eux, je serais encore avec ma meilleure amie en train d'essayer de me convaincre que je te déteste !

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? m'enquis-je doucement.

Je redoute vraiment la réponse. Si elle me dit non je…

- Non, me réponds-t-elle.

NOM DE MERLIN !

Je souffle ! Il faut que je me calme ! Il faut que je respire ! Lily ne me déteste pas ! J'arrive pas y croire !

- C'est vrai qu'il y a pleins de choses que je n'aime pas en toi mais j'ai finalement compris que personne n'était parfait.

- Je…

- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

J'hoche la tête, amusé. Dans n'importe quelle situation, elle garde son caractère.

- Moi-même je ne suis pas parfaite ! Loin de là même ! Et si j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même, je suis forcée d'avouer que tous tes défauts ne te rendent que plus attirant.

Et là, elle pique un énorme fard. Moi-même, je sens mes joues chauffer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un abruti. Mais elle relève la tête et fronce les sourcils. Et aussitôt, je cesse de sourire.

Mais voilà, c'est à son tour de sourire.

- C'est à cause de la tête que tu fais là que Sirius, Remus et Peter se sont moqués de toi pendant plusieurs jours ? me demande-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux. Malgré tout, j'hoche la tête.

Soudain, mon cœur cesse de battre. Elle avance vers moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Merlin aide moi ! Elle avance encore !

Elle va me gifler ? Me frapper ? M'ignorer ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et attends la sentence. Elle lève la main et malgré moi, je penche la tête pour lui présenter mes joues. Non je ne suis pas sadomaso, c'est devenu une habitude c'est tout !

Elle sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue. Tout doucement, elle me prends le menton et remets ma tête face à elle.

Je dois avoir l'air vraiment surpris car son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Et là, je crus que j'allais mourir.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et, tout doucement, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Il me faut un temps d'adaptation quand même.

Elle allait se retirer quand je me décide enfin. Tout le reste est encore flou dans ma tête. Je l'ai enlacé et j'ai répondu à son baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient telles que je les avais imaginées. Incroyablement douces.

Je sais qu'on est restés quelques minutes dans ce couloir à s'embrasser puis on est retournés à la salle commune. Les gars nous ont sautés dessus et on a mangés tous ensembles dans la grande salle.

Dire que la plupart des élèves et profs furent surpris était un euphémisme. Mais je m'en fichais. Je sortais enfin avec ma Lily, mon ange à moi.

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, juste pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, je m'étais penché vers elle et je l'avais embrassé.

C'est quand elle me parla des devoirs qui me restaient à faire que je sus vraiment que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je l'aime… et elle m'aime aussi.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

En parlant du pire, ce fut Sirius qui nous interrompit lors d'un énième baiser.

- Jamesie, t'as réfléchi pour ce qu'on avait prévu de faire aux Serpentard ?

¤ **FIN** ¤

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Le prochain OS est commencé mais loin d'être terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Gros bisous_

_Zazo+_


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time**

* * *

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Romance/Humour/Général

**Rating :** Tout Public

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JkRowling

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Et voila le deuxième OS. Il aura mis énormément de temps à venir celui là. Mais bon, l'avantage des OS, c'est que je peux les écrire à mon rythme, en prenant mon temps.

Je remercie :** Lily9172, Ahmose, Miss Lisa Black, Abelforth Dumbledore, Ginly, Creme de moshi, Piz, Laetitia Osborne, Arie-Evans, Noriane, Titelolo, Miss-Black, Arwen14, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Jalie, 'Clochett', SusyBones, Lisianne Black, Malicia, Aylala, Drey-Dray, Rajhna, Fanaloka et Faëlle.**

* * *

**OS n°2 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

* * *

S'il croit que ça me touche, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil ce crétin ! 

Je me présente. Lily Evans, septième année à Gryffondor. Assis dans la salle commune en train de lire un livre sur la métamorphose, je soupire pour –au moins– la millième fois depuis que James Potter est entré dans la salle commune. Bien sur, ses meilleurs amis sont derrière lui. Son quasi-frère, Sirius, et ses deux autres meilleurs amis, Remus et Peter.

Black brandissait un bout de parchemin noirci d'encre et la lisait à voix haute.

Et vas-y ! Une quatrième fois pour le plaisir. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Y'en a marre à la fin ! Qui se soucie de la correspondance privée de Potter ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Manquerait plus que ça !

- _« Mon amour, je t'aime tellement que les mots seuls ne suffisent pas à en mesurer l'ampleur. »_ récitait Black en riant.

- Arrête Sirius ! C'est privé ! s'insurgeait Potter.

Bien sur ! Je sais que Mr-tête-enflée adore attirer l'attention. La blague de son meilleur pote doit le ravir au fond de lui. Je fais mon possible pour grogner dans ma tête et non à voix haute.

- Allez Prongs ! Ne fais pas ton timide ! Elle est toute mignonne cette lettre d'amour. _« Mon cœur s'enflamme dès que je t'aperçois ! »_ C'est trop…

Ecœurant !

…

Pourquoi ils me regardent tous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

…

Non… Pitié Merlin… Je n'ai tout de même pas parlé à voix haute ?!

- Serais-tu jalouse ma belle Lily ? me susurre –enfin essaye de susurrer– Potter en se penchant vers moi.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué la lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Comme une flamme qui brille et qui s'embrase. Je pourrais me noyer dans son beau regard chocolat. Je pourrais même m'enflammer sans que je le remarque.

…

Ouh là… ça ne va plus chez moi !

- Jalouse ?! raillais-je avec mon plus beau ton dédaigneux. Jalouse de quoi Potter ?

- Parce que tu aurais aimé m'envoyer cette lettre peut-être ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? continue-t-il imperturbable.

J'éclate d'un rire moqueur. Méchant. C'est que je suis bonne comédienne quand même. Je suis fière de moi ! J'en ferais presque la danse de la victoire.

Presque…

- Ecoute-moi bien Potter. JAMAIS je ne t'écrirai de stupides lettres d'amour. Je-ne-t'aime-pas ! Capisce ?

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ma chérie !

Il est têtu ce con.

Il m'énerve !

Il m'énerve !

Il m'énerve !

Bon d'accord, je m'énerve très facilement quand il s'agit de Potter mais là… quoi ? Non ? Bon d'accord je me tais.

Je secoue la tête et décide de monter dans mon dortoir. Au moins j'aurais la paix. Je serais loin de cet abruti, je pourrais terminer mon livre et ne plus entendre cette lettre niaise et écœurante.

Sois maudit Potter !

oOooOooOo

Et le lendemain, ça recommence. Il en reçoit une autre, en plein repas cette fois. Et bien sur, Black se fait un plaisir de la réciter à voix haute pour en faire profiter les autres élèves.

J'en ai marre !

Non je ne suis pas jalouse.

Sérieusement, je ne suis absolument pas jalouse. Ca m'énerve c'est tout. En plus, ses lettres sont tellement niaises. C'est horrible. A coup de 'Mon amour', 'Mon cœur', 'Je t'aime plus que ma vie'… écœurant !

Il y a un seul avantage à tout ça !

Lequel ? C'est très simple. Si Potter sors avec sa mystérieuse correspondante, il me lâchera.

Il arrêtera de me harceler et de prétendre m'aimer. Comme s'il savait ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit… à part lui-même bien sur.

Et je serais enfin tranquille.

J'ai plus faim. Bizarre. Arrivé à la grande salle, j'avais faim. Je m'étais servie de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner. Et là… plus rien. L'appétit est parti.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je me rattraperais à midi. Je sors de la grande salle sans un regard pour ce crétin. Il ne le mérite pas de toute façon.

oOooOooOo

Les jours suivants ont été un véritable supplice pour moi.

Je vous explique. C'est très simple. Ca se résume à un seul mot. Ou plutôt un nom de famille.

Vous avez deviné ?

Non ?

Bon.

Si je vous dis Potter ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Voila ! Allez, avouez que ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Il m'énerve !

Il m'énerve !

Il m'énerve !

Ok je me tais.

…

Il m'énerve _vraiment _!

Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi Black se sent obligé de lire TOUTES ses lettres à voix haute ? Pourquoi Potter ne dit rien ? Quel plaisir en retire-t-il ?

_« Je serais prête à faire tout ce que tu veux pour que tu m'aimes ! » _

Et ça le fait rire !

IL M'ENERVE !

oOooOooOo

_**Le soir, **_

Je fais ma ronde. Tranquille. Je me suis reposée après les cours. J'ai dormi une petite heure puis j'ai pris un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Ca fait un bien fou.

Je me suis vidée l'esprit de toute contrariété.

Donc de tout ce qui concerne Potter.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Je suis sur le point de rentrer à la tour quand je me fige. Il est là. Avec ses amis. Bon sang mais je ne peux même pas passer une soirée sans tomber sur lui ! Je ne peux pas avoir quelques heures de répit sans qu'il me les gâche ?

Sois maudit Potter !

Je réagis très vite et me lance le sort 'anti-odeur' pour ne pas que Remus me sente, et me colle contre le mur pour les écouter.

- Parle des yeux. Un truc du genre 'je pourrais m'y noyer'.

Je ne comprends pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Sirius on avait dit qu'on ferait le moins niais possible ! protestait Potter.

- C'n'est pas niais du tout !

- Il ne faut pas que Lily se doute de quelque chose.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? En quoi suis-je concernée ?

Un horrible doute prend forme dans mon esprit mais je me refuse d'y croire.

Et si…

Non impossible !

_« Impossible n'est pas Potter ma chère ! »_

Pourquoi cette phrase stupide me revient subitement ? Il me l'a sorti il y a quelques jours quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse que c'était impossible qu'une fille puisse l'aimer.

Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé faire ça ?!

Non… Je ne veux pas y croire ! Il n'est quand même pas si con ?

- Il faut qu'elle soit jalouse Sirius, pas écœurée. Je veux qu'elle soit jalouse et qu'elle s'avoue enfin qu'elle m'aime.

De toute évidence… si. Seigneur mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… Merlin ayez pitié de moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Et moi qui me suis rendue malade à cause de tout ça et finalement ce n'est qu'une farce !

…

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je ne me suis pas rendue malade. Pas du tout !

Potter n'est rien pour moi. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Je m'en tamponne le coquillage !

- Et si elle ne…

- Peter ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je refuse de croire qu'elle me déteste réellement ! Je l'aime et je suis sur que c'est réciproque. Elle est juste… un peu obstinée on va dire.

- Un peu ? s'esclaffa Black, me faisant presque grogner de rage.

- Sirius ! gronda Potter.

- Ok désolé. Et si tu allais simplement la voir et lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

- J'ai déjà essayé mais elle m'a ri au nez ! Elle me croit incapable d'aimer.

Exactement !

- Faut dire que tu n'as rien fait pour lui prouver le contraire ! Dès qu'elle est là, tu changes complètement. Tu deviens prétentieux et ridicule.

Béni soit Remus Lupin.

C'est vrai quoi. S'il était plus calme et moins con, je pourrais peut-être réviser mon jugement sur ses neurones grillés.

- J'y peux rien Rem', proteste Potter. Elle me retourne complètement le cerveau. Dès qu'elle est près de moi, je perds les pédales. J'aimerais lui prouver que je peux être un garçon bien sous tout rapport mais c'est plus fort que moi.

N'importe quoi !

- Elle m'ensorcèle ! Je n'arrive pas à rester naturel quand elle est dans les parages.

Complètement débile.

- Essaye mon vieux. Je ne pense vraiment pas que le coup des lettres soit vraiment une bonne solution.

Décidément, heureusement que Remus est là pour relever le niveau intellectuel des maraudeurs.

- Mais ça marche ! s'écrie Potter. Ca se voit qu'elle est jalouse ! Elle mange peu, elle soupire à chaque fois que Sirius lit une phrase d'une des lettres et elle lance des regards assassins à chaque fille qui me parle !

…

**¤** Cerveau déconnecté **¤**

…

J'ai fait ça ?! Moi ?!

Non. Je ne peux pas le croire.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas fais ça !

Oh Mon Dieu !

Je l'ai fais.

J'ai des envies de meurtres dès qu'une de ces pimbêches l'approche.

J'ai perdu l'appétit depuis la première lettre.

Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire dès que Black récite ses lettres.

Je suis foutue !

Sois maudit Potter !

- Imagine sa réaction si elle apprend que ce n'est pas vrai ? Que ces lettres sont fausses ? D'après toi, elle réagira comment ?

- Elle me tuera… Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle m'aime ?!

- Sois honnête et naturel en sa présence !

Oh non ce serait trop simple !

Il va payer !

Foi de Lily Evans, James Potter va payer !

Il verra bien qui sera jaloux !

Fière de mon plan, je recule et attends quelques minutes avant de revenir sur mes pas. Je joue la surprise et passe mon chemin.

Potter rougit subitement tandis que je suis à côté de lui, mais je fais semblant de ne rien voir. Je prononce le mot de passe et monte dans la salle commune.

Je ne m'attarde pas et je vais directement dans mon dortoir.

Aussitôt, je prends un parchemin et ma plume.

Ma meilleure amie Alice sursaute en voyant mon air. Elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Lily… ma puce… tu as une tête à faire peur.

J'adore ma meilleure amie. Toujours le mot gentil pour me remonter le moral.

- Non sérieusement, tu as la tête caractéristique de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup.

- Bien deviné ma chère. Potter va payer c'est moi qui te le dit !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

- Tu sais ses lettres ?

- Tu n'es toujours pas jalouse ma belle n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet Alice ! râlais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Potter a écrit lui-même ces lettres. Avec ses précieux amis. Monsieur voulait me rendre jalouse !

- Et il n'a pas du tout réussi.

Je lui tire la langue en entendant son ton ironique.

- Il s'est foutu de moi alors je vais m'écrire des lettres d'amour et on verra lequel de nous deux est jaloux !

Mon plan est parfait. Je fais un grand sourire à Alice, qui frissonne.

Bon d'accord, peut être qu'en effet, ma tête doit être terrifiante. Mais je suis déterminée à lui faire payer.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes avant d'écrire les premiers mots. Alice s'installe à côté de moi et me donne quelques phrases.

On a rigolé toute la soirée et, à la fin, on a comptabilisé quatre lettres. Et on a encore des idées pour des futures lettres, au cas où.

Finalement, on se couche, toujours en rigolant mais contentes de nous. Alice amènera la première lettre à la volière juste avant d'aller dans la grande salle.

Et là, mes talents de comédiennes feront le reste.

oOooOooOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Alice me réveille doucement. Elle me dit qu'elle a déposé la lettre vu qu'elle était debout plus tôt que d'habitude.

Je la remercie en la serrant dans mes bras et file sous la douche. Je fais attention à ne pas paraître trop heureuse et impatiente tandis que je descends les escaliers en compagnie d'Alice.

Je croise Potter et sa bande et les ignore royalement. Je ne réponds même pas au bonjour de Potter.

Il n'a pas passé sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il n'a pas sorti son sourire made-in-colgate.

Je souris, touchée malgré moi par ses efforts. Mais s'il croit que ça suffira à annuler mon plan vengeance, il se trompe lourdement.

Je m'assis à la table Gryffondor, vite suivie par Alice et Franck, son petit ami. Un garçon adorable. Gentil, drôle et mature.

Elle a trouvé la perle rare.

Veinarde.

Je remplie mon verre et mon assiette tout en discutant gentiment avec Alice et Franck. Les maraudeurs sont à quelques places de nous et je sens le regard de Potter sur moi.

Pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas ?

Avant, j'aurais fais une crise, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de me regarder. Mais là, bizarrement, j'aime qu'il me regarde.

Surement à cause de la prochaine lettre qui va arriver. Je veux qu'il la voie. Je veux qu'il soit jaloux à son tour.

Je mange distraitement quand les hiboux entrent dans la grande salle. Je fais celle qui n'attend aucun courrier, comme d'habitude, quand une lettre tombe délicatement devant moi.

J'écarquille les yeux et ouvre la lettre doucement.

Je bénis mes talents de comédiennes.

Je rougie comme une collégienne tandis que je relis les mots soigneusement choisi par Alice et moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Potter, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

C'est presque insultant. Après tout, je ne suis peut être pas un canon de beauté, mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à une lettre d'amour moi aussi ?

Alice joue parfaitement son rôle, elle aussi. Elle glousse légèrement en me demandant ce que c'est. Je lui tends la lettre et elle la lit en pouffant et rougissant également.

C'est une comédienne en or mon Alice.

Elle me rend la lettre en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je la relis encore une fois, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Puis je la range précieusement dans mon sac.

Potter a fermé la bouche et, s'applique à déchiqueter ses toasts. Je remarque aussi les sourcils froncés de Remus. Je lui fais un sourire innocent et retourne à mon assiette.

J'ai retrouvé l'appétit. Je mange mes toasts et mes céréales avec délectation tandis que Potter se lève et sors de la grande salle.

C'est qu'il a l'air en colère le pauvre chou.

Quand on me cherche, on me trouve Potter.

Cette journée commence vraiment très bien.

oOooOooOo

_**Deux jours plus tard, **_

Je suis allongée sur un canapé de la salle commune, en train de lire la troisième lettre. Les Maraudeurs entrent dans la pièce.

Je sais que Potter est à bout. Il semble constamment sur les nerfs ces temps ci.

Qui c'est qui est jaloux maintenant ?

J'étais sur le point de ranger la lettre quand Black me l'arrache des mains.

- Oh oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? ricana-t-il en brandissant la lettre. Wow une lettre d'amour ! C'est qu'elle nous en cache des choses la préfète en chef !!

- Rends-moi ça Black ! ordonnais-je d'une voix calme.

- Tu permets que je la lise ? Elle m'a l'air d'être très intéressante.

- Je…

Oh oui ! Lis-la à voix haute ! Je n'attends que ça !

- _« Mon cœur s'emballe dès que je te vois… C'est comme si un feu m'embrasait de l'intérieur… »_ Quel poète, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? m'enquis-je, tentant de réprimer un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Potter avait une mine renfrognée. Intérieurement je jubilais.

Il est jaloux !

Mon plan avait marché à la perfection. Je voulais le rendre jaloux avec un soi disant prétendant, et on pouvait dire qu'il l'était… même s'il essayait de rester impassible.

- _« Je me meurs d'amour pour toi… »_ Ou as-tu été pêcher un naze pareil ? s'enquit Sirius, inconscient de mes pensées.

Feignant la colère, je repris la lettre d'un geste vif et monta dans mon dortoir.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la danse de la victoire.

Alice me rejoins et on éclate de rire. Elle me détaille les expressions de Potter quand Sirius s'était mis à lire notre lettre.

- Tu aurais vu ! Je t'assure qu'il est jaloux ! Pire que ça même ! Il bouillonne ! Il ne rêve que d'une chose, trouver ton « prétendant » et le trucider !

J'éclate de rire et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais savoir qu'il est jaloux me fais chaud au cœur.

Le voir fusiller du regard tous les garçons du collège c'est trop marrant n'empêche. Je suis obligée de me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de rire.

Je finis par m'endormir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Peut être qu'il tient vraiment à moi en fin de compte !

oOooOooOo

_**Le lendemain, **_

Les cours sont enfin finis. Je suis assise dans le parc, contre mon arbre préféré. Je bouquine tranquillement quand quelqu'un trouble mon moment de paix.

Quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Pas n'importe qui. Potter en personne.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder.

Il est bien là, assis en tailleur, le regard fixé sur le lac.

Je retourne dans mon livre, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

Encore une fois, je m'étonne moi-même.

Avant, le voir là, assis à côté de moi, bouffant mon espace vital, m'aurait tapé sur le système. Mais là, je suis bien. Il ne parle pas, il est juste là. Et ça ne me gêne pas.

Au contraire.

…

Faut que je pense à aller consulter moi. Ca ne va vraiment pas.

- Pas d'autres lettres aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il presque méchamment.

- Non. Et toi ? fis-je, amusée.

Il ne répond pas et semble se raidir encore plus.

Serait-ce l'heure des aveux ? Va-t-il m'avouer que ses lettres étaient fausses ? Va-t-il s'excuser d'avoir joué avec mes nerfs ?

- Ca t'amuse ? s'enquit-il sur un ton sec.

Je sursaute.

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là !

- Quoi ?!

- De te foutre de moi ! Je sais que tu as écrit ces lettres avec Alice. Ca t'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments ?

Alors là… c'est trop fort !

Il se prend pour qui cet abruti ?

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Qui a commencé avec ça ? C'est toi Potter ! Tu as décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs avec tes stupides lettres ! Alors je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce !

- J'essayais juste de te rendre jalouse pour savoir si tu m'aimais. Toi, tu sais que je t'aime depuis longtemps ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'une preuve !

- Elle est belle ton excuse Potter ! Mais j'ai horreur d'être prise pour une imbécile !

- Je ne t'ai pas prise pour…

- Si !

Je crie, vraiment furax devant son attitude.

- Tu t'es moquée de moi ! Pendant des jours, je me triturais le cerveau pour savoir qui t'envoyait ces lettres et en fait c'était toi ! C'est immonde de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ! Je t'ai fait la même chose pour que tu comprennes !

- Alors t'étais jalouse ! me fait-il avec un énorme sourire.

Minute. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un chapitre là !

Je…

J'ai…

Oh seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!

Non…

Pitié pas ça !

- J'aimerais savoir une chose Lily ! Pourquoi étais-tu jalouse alors que tu clames haut et fort que tu me hais ?

Le salaud !

Il m'a eue !

Je n'y crois pas !

Sois maudit Potter !

Je ne réponds pas et tourne mon regard vers le lac. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir d'être gênée. Et puis quoi encore ?

Lui, il me fixe du regard.

Cette fois, ça me gêne. J'aimerais bien rougir en paix. J'aime être seule quand je me morfonds, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Lily ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Sois maudit Potter.

- Moi j'étais jaloux.

Ha ! Je le savais !

Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime !

Il m'aime !

Youpi ! Il m'aime !

…

Euh…

J'ai rien dis.

- Malade de jalousie. N'importe quel mec qui passait près de toi a failli finir en pâtée pour veracrasses ! Alors, oui, c'était nul ce que j'ai fais. Mais grâce à ça, je sais que tu m'aimes !

- Potter…

- Au moins un petit peu. Et donc j'ai encore de l'espoir.

Il y croit en plus.

Il ne va plus me lâcher maintenant.

Pourquoi cette perspective me réjouis plus qu'autre chose ?

Je suis perdue dans mes 'pourquoi' et mes 'comment' quand mon cœur rate un battement. Potter s'est rapproché de moi.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et me souris doucement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

C'est comme si toute capacité à raisonner c'était enfui de mon cerveau. Je le regarde s'approcher et je suis figée. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Son souffle chaud vient taquiner mes joues, mes lèvres. Puis, il m'embrasse.

Doucement. Tendrement. Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est ouvrir la bouche. Mes mains se liguent contre moi et s'accroche à son cou.

Il me serre contre lui et je cesse complètement de réfléchir.

Je suis _vraiment_ foutue.

Sois maudit Potter.

¤ **_FIN_** ¤

* * *

_Il a mis du temps à venir celui là lol Je l'avais commencé ya longtemps, il faisait deux pages. Et là, ya quelques jours je me suis remise dessus et voila 12 pages lol_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu _

_Gros bisous tout le monde_

_Zazo++_


End file.
